En una tienda muggle
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: - La verdad es que yo soy...


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de Jotaká.

**Nota**: Pensar que esto lo escribí hace un año. Es un one extraño, quizás porque es para un reto. Y bueno quién diría que esta pareja se convirtiera en una de mis favoritas. xD. Algo loca y desquiciada y el final uffs mucho más. Léanlo y díganme que les pareció.

**Reto**: "Alguien descubre a 1 y a 6 en una tienda muggle" En otras palabras "Alguien descubre a Luna Lovegood y a Severus Snape en una tienda muggle" xD

**Advertencia**: Locura y un Rolf... que ya descubriran muajaja.

**Advertencia 2**: Mi primer y único (por ahora) Sevluna.

* * *

><p>Aún no podía creer que estaba en aquel lugar ¡Todo por culpa de esa chica!...Él nunca se había rebajado a tal nivel; pero por aquella soñadora niña hacía eso y quizás mucho más.<p>

-¿Desea algo señor?-le preguntó la cajera. Ya que había observado como el hombre miraba de un lado a otro.

El hombre se volteó y la observó de arriba a abajo. Su rostro demostró un poco de asco y la chica se dio cuenta de esto, así que frunció el ceño.

-No necesito nada de una muggle.-dijo en tono despectivo.

-¿Muggle?-cuestionó la chica sin entender el término.

El hombre se había dado cuenta de su error y su mano se dirigió hacia el interior de su túnica. Haría lo más sencillo, le borraría la memoria a la cajera.

-¿Severus?-cuestionó una voz soñadora.

El hombre se volteó y ante él una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos saltones y grises, con su característica expresión soñadora, lo observaba de manera fija.

-Luna-susurró el hombre de cabello grasiento.

La cajera decidió olvidar aquel término que la intrigaba y dejar a la pareja sola, ya que veía que estaba sobrando en aquella escena.

-¿Que hacías Severus?-cuestionó la rubia observando con fijeza al hombre.

-Esperándote, Lovegood.-dijo el hombre con enojo. Odiaba tener que ir aquella tienda muggle para poder verla.

La chica se acercó al hombre de manera autómata y cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros de él susurró:

-Sabes perfectamente que esta es la única manera de vernos.

-Lo sé.-susurró el hombre sintiendo como sus respiraciones se entremezclaban.

-Entonces deja de quejarte y bésame.-pidió la chica uniendo peligrosamente sus labios con los del hombre.

Severus tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de la rubia y la atrajo más hacía sí. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse encima de los de ella de manera lenta, era un beso tierno, como todos los que le proporcionaba a Luna. A su Luna, esa chica que había logrado volverlo loco, desde que la vio por primera vez.

-Tengo que irme.-mencionó la rubia luego de que el beso hubo culminado.

-No, por favor.-pidió el pelinegro.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Severus. Hoy es mi compromiso con Rolf.-mencionó la chica con la cabeza gacha.

-No te vayas Luna, no lo hagas por favor.-decía el hombre sujetando con fuerza el brazo de la chica; pero cuidaba de no maltratarla.

-¡Oh, Severus!-exclamó la chica con frustración, mientras volvía a besar al hombre de cabellera azabache.

Un chico de cabellera castaña se adentraba a la tienda, según el señor Lovegood, Luna había ido a la tienda y como quería darle una sorpresa y además debía decirle algo importante, que cambiaría sus vidas, decidió ir a buscarla. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al divisar a su novia y futura esposa, besándose de manera apasionada con un hombre de cabellera negra.

-¿Luna?-preguntó Rolf Scamander sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

La chica dejó de besar a Severus y se giró inmediatamente quien la llamaba. Reconocía esa voz, y al girarse se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¡Rolf!-exclamó separándose por completo de Severus, quien apenas estaba entendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué significa todo esto, Luna?-preguntó el castaño taladrando con sus ojos almendrados a la rubia.

-Eh...bueno.-comenzó a balbucear la chica.-¡Ash! ¡Dejaré de decir mentiras!-exclamo más para sí misma que para el castaño.-Él-señaló a Severus- es Severus Snape, mi antiguo profesor de pociones y el amor de mi vida.-dijo de manera soñadora.-Y además es el padre de mi hijo.-susurró la chica tocando su vientre.

El hombre de pelo grasiento se volteó a verla de manera inquisidora.

-Eso es lo que quería decirte, Severus.-susurró la chica sonriente.-¡Vamos a ser padres!-exclamó sin quitar su sonrisa.-Iba a ir a mi compromiso con Rolf para terminar con toda esa farsa.-comentó la rubia.

-¡Oh, Luna!-exclamó el pelinegro dirigiéndose hacia ella y besando la mejilla de la chica.

El castaño trataba de procesar la información que su "novia" le estaba proporcionando: profesor, hombre de su vida, bebó, rompimiento de compromiso...

-¡Rolf!-gritó la rubia.

El castaño volvió en sí y observo a su "novia".

-Esto no es posible.-susurró viendo alternativamente a Luna y a Severus.-Yo iba hacer lo mismo con nuestro compromiso, Luna. Descubrí algo de lo que nunca me di cuenta antes.-mencionó el castaño comenzando a sonreír.-Yo soy...¡Gay!-exclamó con fuerza.


End file.
